YPC537
is the 37th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 182nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Cures try to get Coco to lose weight after he eats too many cream puffs. Summary Everyone is eating cream puffs when they notice Coco has been eating a lot of them. They show concern and Nozomi asks him to change into his human disguise, effectively scaring them after he claims to be fine and Natts reveals it to be a trick. Milk comes in and chastises him for his unhealthy diet, along with Karen, who points out how bad it can be for the body. Not wanting to worry over his health they decide to whip him back into shape. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino tells everyone, and Bunbee, that Gamao was nothing more than a worthless subordinate and reveals what he did to him. At Natts House, Coco tries to reach the cream puffs but Milk forbids it. This causes him problems throughout the next day, when he shows a lack of energy from having nothing to eat. Nozomi and Milk decide to get the other girls so that they can get together and find something that will give him energy. But they seem to struggle; with Urara peeling an apple too much, Karen accidentally putting too many sardines into the Miso soup, and Nozomi and Komachi adding Youkan to porridge. Milk judges the food, saying that the Miso soup was terrible, but surprisingly the porridge was good. The next day at school, Coco is able to pick up the scent of cream puff and follows it to a shop. The saleswoman allows him to try some and he agrees, only to reconsider after he recalls all of the effort everyone is putting into this to help him feel better. The woman reveals herself to be Hadenya and she makes a Kowaina from the shop, trapping Coco inside. The girls, Natts, and Coco run to the location and she agrees to return him, but only if they hand over the Dream Collet. They transform into Pretty Cure and Hadenya claims Coco came there on his own free will- but they don't believe her. Coco jumps out of the building, allowing Dream to catch him and set him aside, using Crystal Shoot to rid of the Kowaina and Hadenya. Later, the girls give Coco a special Pretty Cure Cream Puff, full of vegetables and little-to-no calories. He tries it and seems to enjoy it, so Milk offers to help finish off what is left because she believes there are too many for Coco. It's then the girls realize she seems to have expanded a bit by tasting all of the food they tried to make for him, then, when Coco chastises Milk and tells her to exercise she shows apparent dismay. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Hadenya *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes